This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Cellular therapy is a potential technique under study for repair of kidneys damaged by disease. In order to effectively develop such approaches, an understanding of the development of the metanephric kidney is essential, particularly for directing human embryonic stem cells towards renal precursors.